


Kissing

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship/Love, Season 1, learning to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Willow wanted to touch her so badly.Or, Buffy offers to teach Willow how to kiss.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



> Set in Season 1, assuming that Buffy offered to teach Willow how to kiss. Willow is clearly kinda gay, even here...

“Relax, Will,” Buffy whispered. “It’s only me.”

Willow’s eyes closed.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?”

Willow nodded urgently. At the first touch, she gasped. Buffy smiled, triumphant.

“Like it?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “More.”

When Buffy tentatively ran her tongue against hers, Willow moaned loudly.

Buffy threaded their fingers together, giggling.

“Touch me, Will.”

So casual. Almost meaningless.

Willow wanted to touch her so _badly_. Wanted to discover _everything_ about her.

She clenched her thighs together. Buffy eased them apart gently.

“Relax, Will,” she repeated. “It’s only me.”

Buffy kissed her like the world was ending.

Willow hoped it wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/leaving kudos/commenting. I do so appreciate it!


End file.
